A Kiss and Bit Jealous
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: [FW/GW] Fred hanya menginginkan satu ciuman saja dari George, entah mengapa George selalu menolak! Tapi, akhirnya Fred mengerti alasannya dan menyeret George ke kamar mandi. Slash, more warn inside! RnR !


**Disclaimer : Semua chara di HP milik J.K Rowling! Kalo punya saya mah, saya bakalan hidupin Fred lagi- /plak. Ficnya punya saya dan saya _tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun._**

.

 **Word: 1,637**

 **Genre : Romance, 'lil bit Humor, Friendship (maybe)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Fred x George**

 **Warning : Slash, twincest, incest, bxb, yaoi, shounen ai, one-shot, (mungkin) OOC, no pairing flame, aneh, alur agak cepet, bagi yang gak suka yaoi diharapkan menyingkir, bagi yang gak suka pairnya juga bisa pergi, _misstypos,_ credit to cover owner**

.

* * *

 **A Kiss and Bit Jealous**

.

.

.

Suasana tenang, pagi yang indah, _mood_ nya sedang baik, dan benar-benar hari yang nyaman untuk bangun tidur! Setidaknya dia dalam keadaan yang jauh dari kata buruk–

"GEORGEEE~!"

–atau sebaliknya.

Entah mengapa dia sekarang malas untuk meladeni sosok kembarnya tersebut, dia juga tidak tahu. Baru bangun tidur saja sudah dikagetkan begini, dan tumben-tumbennya Fred bangun lebih dulu darinya?

" _Yes_?" tanggap George malas. Fred mendekatinya sambil nyengir lebar, "Rapi sekali, mau kemana?" tanya George kemudian setelah menatap Fred dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sekarang 'kan hari Sabtu."

" _So_?"

George masih tidak mengerti kenapa raut wajah Fred mendadak berubah menjadi kesal, atau dirinya yang tidak peka?

"Hmm, begini saja, mana ciuman selamat paginya?"

" _What? No!_ " Tolak George langsung, dia berbaring kembali lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dari kembarannya dan meyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut lagi. Dia ingin bermalas-malasan sekarang!

Fred merengut tidak suka dengan tanggapan George, "Ayolah, Gred! Satu saja!" Rengeknya sambil menarik-narik selimut George.

"Tidak! Berhenti menarik selimutku, Forge!"

Fred menyerah, pemuda itu berhenti menarik selimut George, malahan ikut berbaring di samping George. Alih-alih berharap dia segera pergi dari ranjangnya, Fred memeluknya dari arah belakang.

George gelagapan saat Fred mengecup tengkuknya, dia sedikir risih aslinya. "Fred yang lain masih di sini."

"Banyak yang sudah bangun dan menuju Aula untuk sarapan sekarang, meski ada yang masih tidur juga. Jangan khawatir," balas Fred menyeringai jahil, dia menebak pasti wajah kembarannya itu memerah sekarang.

Uh-oh, seringai Fred pertanda tak baik sekarang, George merasakannya. Dia langsung bangun lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersih diri –tak peduli tampang cengo Fred.

George tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya terlalu lama hanya untuk mandi, jadi setelah dia selesai dia segera memakai jubahnya dan menuju Aula bersama Fred.

"George~! Kumohon, satu ciuman saja!" Dan Fred masih merengek, memintanya untuk memberinya ciuman.

"Sudah kubilang tidak sekarang."

"Ayolah! Biasanya kau langsung memberikannya, kenapa denganmu sekarang?" tanya Fred menatap kesal ke arah depan, keadaan sepi –mengingat sudah hampir waktunya untuk sarapan.

George menghela napasnya, lalu mereka berhenti sebelum membuka pintu Aula Utama. "Fred, aku sedang tidak ada _mood_ , oke?" jawabnya malas, memang benar _mood_ nya menjadi buruk sejak tadi, berbeda dengan Fred.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus membangun _mood_ mu di atas ranjang? Atau di kamar mandi?"

Wajah George sontak memerah mendengarnya, lelucon Fred benar-benar tidak lucu! "Fred!"

"Hahaha! Lihat wajahmu!"

"Ughh!"

Tanpa aba-aba, George meninju perut Fred kuat-kuat dan berlari meninggalkan Fred yang meringis kesakitan. Dan tidak peduli apa, George duduk di samping Harry yang kebetulan kosong –merasa tak bersalah sedikitpun melihat Fred berjalan tertatih sambil memegang perutnya.

" _Morning_ , George," sapa Harry tersenyum manis padanya.

"Pagi juga, Harry," balasnya dengan senyum khasnya, "mana Ron dan Hermione?"

"Mereka pergi sebentar," balas Harry mengangkat bahunya, "itu mereka." Kemudian menunjuk ke pintu Aula yang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai merah dengan gadis cantik bersurai coklat.

Ron duduk di sebelah George, sementara Hermione di samping Ron, dan Fred? Dia terpaksa duduk di sisi kiri Harry.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Hermione heran, karena George sejak tadi mengacuhkan Fred yang meminta maaf dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Ron, Harry, dan Hermione berpandangan heran, biasanya jawaban sang kembar itu selalu sama. Tapi sekarang malah berbeda, Fred mengatakan 'tidak' sedangkan George mengatakan 'ya'. Mereka harus percaya yang mana?

Fred dan George mulai melemparkan tatapan tajam. _Fix_ , mereka memang bertengkar sekarang.

Sebenarnya ketiganya merasa aneh karena keduanya itu sangat akrab, _partner in crime, prankster,_ dan _troublemaker_ terbaik di Hogwarts. Dan bila mereka bertengkar, itu seolah-olah seperti Hagrid menjadi kurus dalam satu malam dan Draco bermain mainan _muggle_ sambil tertawa riang.

Ron berusaha mencairkan suasana di antara kedua Kakaknya itu, "Memangnya kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

Fred menyeringai kembali, George was-was. " _Don't. you. dare. to. tell. them_ ," ancam George melihat Fred dingin dan datar sekaligus.

"Oke, oke, aku tak akan memberitahu mereka."

Baiklah, ini semakin aneh.

Berusaha tak memedulikan itu, semuanya pun kembali berbincang sampai jam sarapan tiba. Ketika jam sarapan telah usai, Fred dan George memutuskan untuk bersama adik tingkat mereka, yaitu Ron, Harry, dan Hermione. Mereka berlima berbicara banyak hal, berniat membuat rencana perjalanan mereka ke Hogsmeade (saat membicarakannya akhirnya George tahu kenapa Fred berpakaian rapi).

Fred mendekat ke kembarannya, "Kau tetap tidak mau memberikan ciuman padaku?" bisiknya takut terdengar oleh ketiga remaja di depannya.

George sontak menoleh ke Fred. " _No!_ "

" _Why?_ " tanya Fred kesal, "hanya satu saja!" Lanjutnya, makin lama dia makin muak dan jengkel dengan penolakan George.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu memaksaku?"

"Kau sudah tidak memberiku ciuman semenjak empat hari yang lalu! Aku sudah mencoba bersabar tahu!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada _mood_!"

" _How can_?!"

"Urusi saja si _bitch_ yang suka mendekatimu!"

Fred terdiam mendengarnya, dia mengernyit heran. Sementara George merutuki dirinya kenapa sampai kelepasan berbicara, yah dia memang cemburu melihat Fred dekat dengan gadis kecentilan yang menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. _Actually_ , gadis itu yang suka dekat-dekat dengan Fred-NYA.

"Uhm, _guys?_ Kalian tak apa?" tanya Harry yang tak sengaja mendengar George seperti mengumpat tadi, Ron dan Hermione turut menoleh ke belakang.

George tidak menjawabnya, dia mau pergi dari sana tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan. "Lepaskan aku, Fred!"

"Kau mau kabur? Tidak secepat itu, Georgie!" Balas Fred mengeratkan cengkramannya, "kalian pergilah ke Hogsmeade terlebih dahulu, nanti kami menyusul," lanjutnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

Fred lalu menarik George paksa untuk pergi dari hadapan adik tingkat mereka.

"Ini benar-benar aneh, Harry, sangat aneh. Apa kau membawa jubah gaibmu?" ujar Hermione dibalas anggukan Harry.

Harry mengeluarkan jubahnya dari tas selempang yang memang akan dibawanya ke Hogsmeade, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya serta kedua temannya itu (yang entah mengapa bisa muat). Setelah itu mereka mengikuti Fred dan George yang ternyata menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan di sini?" bisik Ron penasaran.

"Entahlah, lihat saja dulu."

Fred mendorong tubuh George ke dinding keras-keras dan menghimpitnya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Tanpa peduli George siap atau tidak, dia mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir saudaranya. George terbelalak kaget, dia ingin memberontak, tapi tenaganya seakan hilang begitu saja.

Fred menyadari itu, dia menghisap kuat-kuat bibir ranum tersebut, sedikit memberi gigitan kecil juga. Fred makin menghimpit tubuh George, dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan George. Air mata akan mengalir dari manik-manik _sapphire_ kesayangannya tersebut.

Mengetahui Fred telah melepaskan tangannya, George langsung mendorongnya dengan cepat. Dia terengah-engah karena kehabisan napas, " _Stop it_."

Fred tidak menjawab, dia mengambil pergelangan George yang nampaknya membiru lalu mengelusnya pelan. "Apakah sakit?" tanyanya pelan, senyum kecil menghias wajahnya.

"Huh? Kau hampir membuatku kehabisan napas."

Fred tertawa miris, " _I didn't mean that_ , aku hanya senang mendengarmu cemburu? _Yeah, of course_."

George memukul bahunya pelan, setelah itu dia memeluk Fred erat. "Aku benci dengan gadis itu," ujarnya sembari membuang napas, "dia berusaha merebutmu dariku," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kau mengerti 'kan George, tak ada yang tahu tentang hubungan kita."

" _Kecuali kami,_ " gumam Hermione menyeringai senang. Ron dan Harry mengangguk setuju meski mereka menatap aneh Hermione.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir," tambah Fred menangkup kedua pipi George, berniat akan menciumnya lagi.

George memejamkan matanya saat benda kenyal itu kembali menempel di bibirnya. Ciuman yang begitu lembut, dan tidak memaksa seperti tadi. Dia melenguh nikmat dan semakin menekan kepala Fred untuk mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Fred tersenyum puas dalam hati, dia kemudian menggigit bibir bawah George, meminta akses lebih –yang dengan senang hati dituruti oleh pemuda dalam dekapannya tersebut.

Fred melepaskan pagutan dan pelukan mereka, menatap George yang wajahnya memerah, lalu sambil terkekeh kecil Fred mencium punggung tangan kembarannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, mencium jari-jari lentik kekasihnya selama ini.

"Tenang, aku ada bersamamu."

Mereka kembali berpelukan, seolah enggan untuk berpisah. Dan itu memang benar, mereka tidak mau berpisah, untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **Diduga terlalu banyak fic angst di pair Fred and George, seorang author sableng akhirnya membuat fic ini untuk mengacaukan fandom pair tersebut karena saking banyak (dan _banyaknya!_ ) sad end- /gak**

 **Y-yah, ku lagi kuker sebenarnya sih, dan setelah mencari-cari fic tentang mereka berdua ku malah nemu banyak fic dengan genre angst yang mengharuskan aku nangis (beneran loh) semaleman x'D**

 **Sebab ga tega untuk buat fic angst tentang mereka, akhirnya aku bikin yang romance aja :") moga kalian seneng~ XD**

 **Last word,**

 **Review please~ XD**

* * *

 **Epilog**

.

.

Mari kita ingat kembali dengan tiga penyihir muda yang melihat semua kejadian di atas tersebut secara diam-diam.

Wajah Harry dan Ron memerah, sedangkan Hermione menahan pekikan girangnya.

"Astaga! Mereka sangat imut~!" Seru Hermione tertahan, sepertinya dia sudah mulai lupa dengan rencana menuju Hogsmeade bersama.

" _Well, yeah_ , uhm." Harry hanya dapat mengatakan tiga kata itu, dia tidak punya tanggapan selain _speechless_.

Bagaimana dengan Ron?

Dia nampak masih mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat, nyata atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya bila ini hanya halusinasi, dia akan memakai kacamata juga seperti Harry. Jelas sekali bahwa ini nyata!

"Aku bingung," ujar Ron tiba-tiba, "kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"

Hermione beralih ke Ron dengan tatapan nyalang, "Tentu saja karena mereka saling mencintai, Ronald!"

" _But_ , Hermione-ouch!"

Kepala Ron mendadak terbentur dengan kepala Harry, membuatnya –tanpa sadar mengaduh sedikit keras. Hermione panik seketika saat Fred tampaknya sadar dengan rintihan Ron, meskipun George nampak tak peduli. Fred menoleh ke belakang sebentar, dan Hermione langsung membekap mulut Ron yang sedari tadi menggerutu, setidaknya sampai Fred melihat George lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, 'Mione?!" Protes Ron lagi-lagi ditatap galak Hermione.

Hermione menghela napasnya pasrah, "Seharusnya tadi kita memakai _muffliato_ agar mereka tidak tahu."

"Yah, daripada itu, sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka untuk sendiri. _Come on, guys_ , kita keluar," ajak Harry dibalas anggukan setuju.

Mereka bertiga hampir keluar dari sana, bila tidak ada suara yang menahannya.

"Oh hey, Harry, tadi pagi aku bertemu Malfoy dan dia bertanya tentangmu. Dia bilang, bila bertemu denganmu, Malfoy memintamu untuk pergi ke menara astronomi, nanti malam." Fred berkata santai, pemuda itu memang menyadari keberadaan ketiganya sejak tadi.

Harry yang mendengarnya langsung tersandung, tak mau jatuh sendirian dia pun memegang tangan Ron untuk ikut jatuh bersama.

"U-UWAA!" Teriak Ron ketika ditarik oleh Harry, dia ikut menarik tangan Hermione.

BRUK!

Alhasil, mereka pun terjatuh hingga jubahnya terlepas, memperlihatkan ketiga tubuh yang kini saling bertumpukan di lantai –dengan Harry yang berada paling bawah.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian mengikuti kami," ujar George kemudian.

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari ketiganya yang mencoba bangun (apalagi Harry yang sepertinya akan mengalami _encok_ ). Fred tertawa melihatnya, sedangkan George tersenyum malu tertangkap berciuman di depan adik tingkat mereka.

"Ugh, kenapa Draco mau bertemu denganku?"

Fred menggendikkan bahunya, pertanda tak tahu. Harry mendesah malas, tapi tidak dengan Hermione yang sepertinya bersemangat.

"Jangan menguntitku, 'Mione."

Rencana Hermione gagal total karena Harry mengetahuinya, giliran gadis itu yang mendesah malas karena mengiyakan. Semuanya pun tertawa karena itu.

.

.

 **End (again)**


End file.
